


Tears

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Heavy Angst, I Tried, I project onto oikawa a lot, M/M, Overdosing, POV Second Person, Self-Harm, Suicidal Oikawa Tooru, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, i feel bad for iwaizumi tbh, like a lot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Red.Red everywhere.On the sink.On your hands.Your wrists burn.There’s a faint ringing in your ears.Your eyes start to tear up.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Yea so this is a drabble and a vent sorta as well as my way of studying for my english exam tomorrow??? It's literally only like. 300 words long. Yea it's real short and real angsty. You can take the ending as if he really dies or he just like passes out
> 
> This is my first time really writing so yea I tried. Idk why it won't do italics. Idk how to work this
> 
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!
> 
> Rated mature because suicide folks

Red.  
Red everywhere.  
On the sink.  
On your hands.  
Your wrists burn.  
There’s a faint ringing in your ears.  
Your eyes start to tear up.  
With all the strength you can manage to muster.  
You open a pill bottle and stare down at it.  
You look in the mirror. Your hair is messy and your pretty pale face is streaked with tears.  
It would be a shame if someone found you so disheveled.  
You’re supposed to be perfect, not like this.  
You can’t be sad.  
You have to always be happy.  
Just because you’re suicidal doesn’t mean you’re depressed.  
Right?  
You hear the rushed thumps of someone running up the stairs.  
You hear them yelling your name.  
“Oikawa!” But it’s faded.  
The cuts on your wrists burn deeper.  
The tears streaming down your face double.  
The ringing in your ears worsen.  
“Oikawa! I swear to god if you don’t open this door…” You take in a sharp breath.  
“I’m fine, Iwaizumi. Go away.”  
Your voice cracks.  
You slide onto the floor  
You hear the jiggling of the door handle.  
He can’t get in. It’s locked after all.  
You feel a smile creep up onto your face as you look at that bottle in your hand again.  
You haven’t been so sure of anything in your life.  
You down the entire bottle.  
The door is kicked down.  
You see the pain in his eyes.  
He sees your smile.  
Your smile is full of pain.  
That same smile you’ve been wearing to mask that pain.  
Tears start streaming down your dear Iwa-chan’s face.  
He rushes down to hold your bloody, crippled form in his strong arms.  
Your vision starts to fade.  
You try to clear your throat and muster out a weak.  
“I love you.”  
Your Iwa-chan is sobbing. You’ve never seen him so pained before.  
He’s in pain because of you.  
The last thing you grasp onto is the feeling of his arms wrapped around your fragile body.  
His tears landing on you.  
You hear a whisper.  
His lips are close to your ear.  
You hear a soft  
“I love you too”.  
Everything goes black.


End file.
